The Dragon Campaign: Traitor
by Rune Triphesas
Summary: For those of you who read my other LoD fic, this will help fill in some of the holes in the story. (Complete)
1. Traitor

I realize that some things that I put into my Eclipse Dragoon fic leave some details out, but maybe this will help to fill in the holes.  FYI: until this is done, I won't be working on Eclipse Dragoon.

Disclaimer: I do not own LoD.  Serem, the eclipse dragoon spirit, the eclipse dragon, and the hatchling (as yet unnamed) are all mine.

I was a proud warrior in the Wingly military, until that one fateful day that changed my life forever, and threw my fate into the hands of the humans...

"Hey, Serem!  A dragon was captured, want to come see it?" Iaem, one of my friends asked.

"Yeah, sure..." I sheathed my double bladed sword (Like a katana, but where the dull side of the blade is, there is a serrated cutting edge) strapped it to my waist, and walked out of my room.  I followed Iaem to one of the warp pads in the city, and we warped to where the dragon was being held.

We materialized near the top of a dormant volcano in the southern part of the continent.  As soon as the glow faded, I heard a bellow of pain, and saw the dragon (desc: about 50 ft long, black, with two large silver wings, one row of long, and rear facing spikes on each side of its spine), chained down in the center of a large depression, surrounded by a large crowd of Winglies.  Its wings were in shreds, and it had dozens of bloody wounds all over its body.  As I watched, one Wingly slashed at it, leaving another wound.

"Iaem...what are they doing!?  It's already defeated and captured!  Why do they have to torment it like that!?" I demanded.

"It's said that the human resistance uses dragons in their attacks, so they're all taking it out on that dragon." Iaem responded in a calm tone.

I teleported down to the bottom of the depression, and appeared right in front of the dragon.  We locked eyes for a moment, and I swear I heard the dragon say something.

{Kill me}

"If I free you, do you have the strength to leave?"

{No}

I drew my sword, and held it at my side.  "Are you sure that you want me to kill you?  It seems like such a pity to do so."

Then I saw the incredible pain in the dragon's eyes, and decided to grant its request.  I pulled my sword back, and thrust it into the center of the dragon's head.  When I pulled my sword back, the dragon was dead, but my sword wasn't the only thing to come out...a small black jewel fell out of the wound as well.  I caught it, and it glowed with a dark light, with a few streaks of white in it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  One of the Winglies bellowed.

"You people have no honor, torturing a defeated opponent like that!" I raised my sword up and pointed it at him before continuing.  "It's those like you that make me ashamed to be a Wingly!"

A fireball exploded at my feet, and about a dozen of them-I would guess the ones who had done the most damage to the dragon-attacked me.

After a while of fighting them off, I noticed that every time I killed someone, it would incite even more to fight as well.  _Damn it!  I can't fight off the whole damn mob!_

The jewel that I had caught began to glow, and a shockwave sent my attackers flying back several paces.  I was engulfed in a black sphere, which turned a pure white color, and then vanished.

I looked down at myself, and saw that my armor had changed.  It was now almost completely black, with silver on the shoulder guards and my forearms.  My fingers each ended in a wicked point, and unless I was very much mistaken, I now had a pair of silver wings and spines running down my back as well.

They all came back at me, so I cut down the first few, then noticed that I could combine my Wingly magic with the magical energy generated by the jewel, so I tapped that magic reserve, and...

"Black Lightning!"  Bolts of dark energy collected around my sword, and I pointed it at my nearest opponent, and the bolts jumped from my sword to him, and began spreading out, jumping from target to target.

Only about a dozen of my attackers survived that attack, and they all teleported out within seconds.

I looked up toward the rim of the depression, and saw Iaem looking back.  He waved once, then teleported out.

I walked into a nearby forest, and in a small clearing, and found what must have been the remains of a dragon's nest, but the nest area had been completely destroyed, probably by the same idiots I had killed a few minutes before.  There were bits of eggshell and dead hatchlings in heaps around the clearing.  I heard a small whimper coming from one of the hatchlings, and ran over to look.

There was one hatchling, but it looked like it was barely alive, because it had a pretty bad wound on one shoulder.  I pulled a healing potion out from my pocket, and poured it on the wound, which healed slightly.  The hatchling also stopped whimpering, so I knew that it would be okay until I could get it some help.

After racking my brain for a few minutes, I remembered that the rumors placed the base of the human resistance at a fort near the southwest border of the northern icefields.

I picked the hatchling up on my back, and slowly made my way to the icefields, teleporting as much as I could manage.  After about a week of hard travel (hey, don't laugh...teleporting around with a DRAGON on your back isn't easy...) I managed to stumble upon the fort.

I teleported to the top of one of the walls of the fort and saw 8 people talking together in one of the rooms.  I teleported into that room, and the instant I reappeared, I found a sword, rapier, and spear at my throat, noticed a bow pointed at me, a big warhammer, and a huge axe all ready to strike me down.  I'll also assume that the unarmed guy also had something to throw in my direction.

"Hey...calm down, I'm not here to fight.  I came here to get some help."

"Why should we trust a Wingly?" The unarmed guy growled.

"Typically, you shouldn't, but unfortunately, I'm now considered a traitor, and no matter what I do, if I go back, I will be executed.  Besides, this guy needs some help, and I don't know what else I can do for him.   If I could have my neck back now..."

The three pulled their weapons back, and I set the hatchling down on the ground.  The girl with the bow dropped down to check his injuries, and I sat on the ground next to him.

"You said that you are considered a traitor...why?"  The only one who had not reacted to my presence with an attack-I'll assume he was their leader- asked.

I started telling my story, starting from the dragon and killing the other Winglies, to finding the hatchling, to the journey here.  Their leader, Emperor Diaz, after questioning me for most of the night, accepted my help.

Okay, there's chapter one, about how Serem came to side with the humans.  Here's your chance...I'm going to leave the hatchling's name up to the reviewers.  It is of the dark element, and is officially an Eclipse Dragon.  If I don't get any potential names, I'm just gonna make something up myself.


	2. Interactive bit

Okay...I'm having some trouble deciding on a name, so I'll let you ppl do the work! Mwahahahahahahahaha...ahem...

As of right now, I have 8 names to pick from.

1: Chizar

2: Shadra

3: Aeryxa

4: Xaltyrth

5: Zaerith

6: Cain

7: Shadow

8: Bahamut (as overused as the name is, I feel obligated to at least put it up as an option)

Also, I am considering naming Serem's sword. If anyone has any ideas (or thinks I shouldn't), send them to me.

And finally, I need two more spells for Serem's Dragoon form. Remember, they should be darkness based attacks. I have two already, Shadow Cannon and Eclipse Lightning (which you have seen already), and I need two more.  IF you submit a spell, I need the name and description of the attack.

One more thing. If you choose to do this, could you please email me the replies (Blackdragon95@Hotmail.com) instead of just hitting the reply button? I'll take the responses that I get in a week or so, and finish up the next chapter.


	3. Allies

Okay...For once, I ask for what people think, and what do I get?  1 review with a vote to name the Eclipse Dragon "Shadow".  I've put off posting this in the hope that I may at the very least get a few more votes, but in the end, I decided to just go with it and post.

I've been with the human resistance for several months now.  It seems that I was wrong to assume that the fort was their base of operations though.  Shortly after I arrived, the Dragoons and Diaz moved north to the city of Vellweb.  Apparently, Fort Madrid was merely a waypoint between Vellweb and the rest of the continent.

As the early morning sunlight poured into my room, I yawned and tried to go back to sleep.  _Goddamn...we just get back from a mission, and the damn sun won't let me sleep in...oh well...I guess I should be checking on Shadow anyway_.

I teleported to an enclosure just outside of the city, and walked in, and was greeted by a familiar growl.  "Hey, Shadow, how are you feeling?"  He growled happily, and moved to show his wound.

...or what was left of it.  He had been well onto the path to recovery when we left a couple months ago, but now there was only a small patch devoid of scales to mark where the near fatal wound had been a few months ago.  He had also grown quite a bit, and was now around 50 feet long.

"It's good to see you too.  Maybe next time you'll be healthy enough to come along!"

A sudden prickling sensation in the back of my mind alerted me to the presence of another Wingly nearby.  _Hm__...I recognize that energy signature.  Iaem! I warped a couple miles outside of the city, and landed in a forest.  __Let's see...there he is.  I stepped out from behind a tree, and saw him standing in a clearing with his back to me._

"Iaem.  What are you doing here?  It would be a pity if I had to kill you."  I said coldly.

He spun around, and his hand jerked toward his sword, but he relaxed when he saw me.  "Serem.  Heh...if you only knew the chaos you caused.  Melbu went completely insane as soon as he heard what you did."

"Oh, really.  That'll make it easier for us when we eventually attack Kadessa.  Now, is that all you have to say?  You may be my friend, but you realize that I cannot allow you to live after seeing Vellweb."

"That's not what I came here for.  I'm here to offer you some help.  After declaring you a traitor, Melbu Frahma ordered the execution of every member of your unit.  My unit and I did what we could to help them, but Melbu caught wind of what we were doing, and ordered us executed as well.  I think that in all, there are a total of five survivors from both of our units."

The faces of the members of my unit flashed through my mind.  "Who managed to survive?"

"From your unit, Verst, Leran and Vordel.  From mine, myself, Brakal and Eraka."

"And this help you offered would be...?"

"We are all prepared to fight alongside you once again.  It'll take about a week to get everyone together again, but I can say that we all want a piece of Melbu right about now."

"Good.  I could use a few under my command.  I'll let everyone know that you will be coming so you aren't killed on the spot.  See you in a week."

He nodded, and started gathering his energy to warp back.  "And Iaem, it was nice to see you again."

I warped back to Vellweb, and a few hours later, managed to get everyone to the meeting room.

"What is it...Serem?" Kanzas growled.  I had to suppress a grin at this point, because up until very recently, as far as he was concerned, my name was either "You" or "Wingly".  I think he finally realizes that I'm of some use.

"I just thought that you might want to know that we'll be getting some reinforcements very soon.  Depending on how things turn out, we may be getting as many as six more Winglies to assist us."  I said.  "I just talked to one of my old friends, a Wingly named Iaem, and he says that a few members of both his unit and mine will join us here.  Other than that, my only request is that they all be placed under my command."

They took it rather well, I think.  It only took me half an hour and three fireballs to get past the "traitorous Wingly" stage and begin to convince them that the offer was serious, and that I wasn't a traitor to their cause.

True to his word, Iaem came back one week later, with four others in tow.  I immediately recognized Leran and Vordel, and after a moment, Brakal and Eraka as well.

"Verst?" I asked, but I got the feeling that I already knew what happened to him.

"Dead."

I nodded.  Yet one more face that will remain burned into my memory.  "I assume Iaem already told you what this is for.  If there are any here who bear me ill will, then leave.  I won't hold it against you."  I drew my sword before continuing.  "However, if there are any here who wish to kill me, now is your chance." I figured that given how they were on the run because of me, some may want some measure of vengeance.  I looked from one to another, and none of them stepped forward.

"Don't worry Serem, everyone here is willing to fight." Iaem said.

"Good.  In that case, follow me."  I flew into the air, and headed for Vellweb.

There, chapter two is finally up.  Give me a week and I'll have the next one up.  It's already all written out, I just have to type it up.


	4. Kadessa

Well, here's the end of the series, now all I have is the Epilogue.  I'll put it up as soon as I can.

It's been almost two years since I came to work with the Dragoons, and the preparations for the final attack on Kadessa have been completed.  With the knowledge that each of us brought to the resistance, Agilis, Zenebatos, Mayfil, and every other major city has been taken down.

"Hey Shadow."

The aforementioned dragon picked his head up, looked at me, and growled happily.  "You know that we're ready to go for our final attack correct?" I asked.

I waited until he nodded before continuing.  "I want you to make sure that you survive this."

"Grrrowr?"  He was obviously confused, and I continued.

"Listen, I know that the Divine Dragon has been sealed away in its lair, but I have the strong feeling that sooner or later, it will manage to escape.  I want you to keep an eye out and when it does break free, I want you to try to stop it."

He nodded once, and I smiled.  "Good."

A few minutes later, Iaem warped in.  "Serem, everyone's ready to go."

I nodded.  "Right.  Tell Hellfire to meet up with at the first waypoint, and go tell the others that Shadow and I are ready to go."

He nodded, and warped out again.  "Well Shadow, It seems that it's time for everything to come to an end..."

Iaem warped back in, and the three of us launched into the air.

About an hour and a half later, we were met by Hellfire, the Wingly unit under my command, and headed straight for Kadessa.  A few days later (A/N: think about it, Kadessa and Vellweb are about as far apart as it can get), we reached Kadessa.

As we neared the city, hundreds of Virage became visible.  "Shadow, remember what I said."  With that, I launched myself off of his back, and along with the rest of my unit, flew into Kadessa.  "Alright everyone, you know what to do."  Verst, Leran, and Vordel split off and flew around to enter the city from a different direction, and Brakal and Eraka split and went the other way.  "Alright Iaem, lets get going!"  With a sudden burst of magical energy, I activated my dragoon stone and shot forward into the city.

"Watch out!" Iaem slammed into me from behind, and knocked both of us out of the way of a Virage's beam.

A moment later, a storm of blasts hit the Virage and Shadow flew by.

"Thanks Iaem.  We should keep moving.  The plan was to meet up in the signet chamber, and knowing Melbu, he'll be there as well."

He nodded, and we flew toward the city center.

About halfway there, we heard a massive explosion, and ducked into a niche in a wall as a wall of fire went racing by.

"I think we're getting close to the others.  Come on."

A short distance from the signet chamber, I felt a massive surge of energy, and spun around just in time to see a section of the city obliterated by a massive blast.

"A Super Virage!?  Dammit I didn't know they had one anywhere near here!" I yelled.

"I just hope that we didn't lose too many people in that blast..."

"Come on Iaem, we still need to complete our mission."

We turned and flew the short distance to the signet chamber.

"Meblu Frahma!" Zieg zoomed by.

"Zieg!  Wait! Don't fight him here!!"  I yelled.  "Crap!"  Iaem and I jumped off of the ledge we were on as Melbu Frahma's spell missed Zieg and slammed into where we were standing.

"Dammit...they shouldn't be fighting here!"  I sheathed my sword, and shot up after Zieg and Melbu.  About a quarter of the way up, I saw both Zieg and Melbu go down.  I caught up to them just as they passed...or rather crashed through the signet containing the soul of the God of Destruction.

The next thing I knew, there was a blinding light, and a massive wave of pain lanced through my entire body.  Then, everything went black.


	5. Epilogue

Iaem's POV: 6 months after the end of the Dragon Campaign.

Of the Dragoons who went to fight, only two managed to survive.  Kanzas sacrificed himself to take down a Virage, Belzac and Shirley were killed by the Super Virage, Zieg was turned to stone after killing Melbu Frahma, and Damia was separated from the others early in the fight, and is probably long dead.  Rose is in mourning for Zieg, ad Serem...well...it's like his soul is gone.  He just lies there, completely unmoving, and has been like that for six months.  The best guess that anyone has, is that in his current state, he'll last another two months.  Whatever affected him, also drained his Dragoon Spirit.  Over the months, it's gotten more and more fragile...I picked it up from the table, and several shards crumbled off of it.  _This won't last any longer than he will...It's a pity though, I think he would have liked Ulara._

Three months later

Well, he lasted a month longer than anyone thought, but now my best friend, lies under six feet of earth.  The dragoon spirit lasted for only a few minutes after he died before crumbling to dust.  I clenched my fist around the hilt of the sword at my waist.  _Serem's_ sword...I'll take good care of it...__

11,000 years later

"Iaem, I have to talk to you."

I spun around and found myself face to face with Rose.  "When did you get back?"

"I'm not staying very long.  Iaem, I'm going to take the sword."

"It's not like you to do something like that for no reason, why?"

"A few weeks ago, I ran into someone who liked remarkably like...our mutual friend.  Even more interestingly, he said that he knew me from somewhere, and unless my guess is off, he carries a dragoon spirit as well."

"Serem's alive?  But that can't be possible...I saw him buried eleven thousand years ago!"

"I know, but I'm sure that it's him, in some form or another.  Once I track him down again, I'll try to bring him here as soon as I can."

"I'm going with you."

"No.  And if you try to press the issue, I'll go straight to Charle, and have her keep you here."

"I'm going.  You'll have to get Charle to keep me here, or I'll just follow you when you go."

_Damn it...I never thought she would actually do that..._  An hour later, I found myself being watched by a few others as Rose left Ulara and headed back out into the world.

_It's not possible...Serem, are you really back?_

Okay, I'm done with Traitor, and I'm going to continue with the other fic now.  Bye everyone, and please read my other LoD fic!


End file.
